Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Uhh... Probably putting this in the wrong place, but we've got a minor problem; look at the perks/weapons templates... ? BRX 09:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC)BRX : Umm, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it? Decster97 09:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :http://callofduty.com/board/viewtopic.php?f=70&t=286738&sid=4gmqoooh6jo1hqivkhnguvluk4 ::Someone fixed it about 5 mins after I posted this. The V-D-E section turned into "DICK IN MY ASS PENIS PENIS" or something like that. WILL PS3 HAVE SPLITSCREEN ONLINE? THE WIKI PAGE SAYS THAT IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED FOR XBOX 360 AND IT DOESN'T MENTION THE PS3 models are single player only "Hello, The model 1887s are SP only. Unique to that one experience where you've seen them in the trailer. This is what makes them special. Of course, you can attach MP40s to your third arm that comes out of the middle of your back, to keep people from sneaking up on you. Requires the "Gross Mutant" perk to do it, however. David 'Vahn' Vonderhaar" http://www.callofduty.com/board/viewtopic.php?f=70&t=284998&p=3433758&sid=tc48qisht3vg8b48dqb7bu8qe7 damn shame... --Ashwilso12 14:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol what a win A Lonely Nomad 18:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) [The cake is a lie.] 19:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, if you watched the whole video, they described Havana in much detail. [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk 22:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yup and later on when they are talking about Fidel Castro they are playing Havana in mp with all the gun emblems and stuff. Ouroboros Omega 23:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Game Trailers Inside Look http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/106&ch=1&sd=0?ep=106&ch=1&sd=0 Has some new info, and quite a bit of SP footage. --LOST-The Cartographer 20:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hellhounds During some points of the GT video you can see concept art of hellhounds. (Specifically when the camera shows a close up of someone from treyarch talking.) 01:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) They were probably just concept art for World at War. Or maybe not... 10:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) KS-23 in latest footage? I remember seeing someone say that a KS-23 can be briefly seen in one of the official trailers that were released this month. Could anyone confirm? Darkman 4 02:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) http://www.codblackopsnews.com/weapons/shotguns/ks-23/ . Anyone else see the Ks-23 Icon, and if they have proof, why dont we have it? Qw3rty! 02:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's leaked footage, which is a no-no around here. Darkman 4 02:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, Damn them! Qw3rty! 02:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BLACK OPS BETA GAMEPLAY http://www.youtube.com/user/SL0WsBlackOpsBeta hes been posting some gameplay and is going to post alot more untill the game comes out mabey you can find iron sights of gun or some other info to edit - littleNemo he evan has galil iron sights and an ordinary galil no camos a chopper gunner gameplay and alot of other stuff and he is answearing alot of questions about the game - littleNemo :Is this leaked? If so, we can't use it, under the policy COD:LEAK. -- 11:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) * def post multiplayer reveal, you can tell by the text font. but man im jealous of that guy. and its good to see that quickscoping is still possible, but more cod4 esque --Ashwilso12 11:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless if it's post-reveal, if it's leaked then we can't use it. -- 11:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::bad news everyone activision A.K.A. douchebags found him :( the videos are no longer there _ littleNemo So uh they are "douchebags" if they take down a leaked video? Mhm... Helljumper "Remember where it all began..." well also for not having a beta Firing almost all of infinity ward employes firing other great companies that did game for them and for stealing franchises and overpriceing DLC and never lower price of games and never fixing things so yeah they should be douchebags - littleNemo Black ops prestige emblem and Q&A with jd 2020 in the Q&A one of the questions was "can you show us any of the prestige emblems?" he answeared with "mabey 1 is already in one of our videos to view the Q&A heres the link http://callofduty.com/board/viewtopic.php?f=70&t=286738&sid=4gmqoooh6jo1hqivkhnguvluk4 has any one found that prestige emblem? Wii Black Ops... If you go to "Games" and put your mouse over "Wii" There's no Black ops, While there is a Black Ops for the Wii, Proof? Look at any of the videos, At the end it says " and Nitendo Wii and PC" and other systems before that But, that needs to be fixed. Trayvin talk 17:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) There is, no one has put it up there yet. Platforms Could an Admin please remove the links to all the platforms since they no longer work. Qw3rty! 23:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 23:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Trying to get rid of all the Wii and other System Links Qw3rty! 23:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Also in the news section, there is a link to the DS. Could you also delete it.? Qw3rty! 21:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 21:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New Characters In the new gamepaly footage, I found two new characters, a Viktor (Viktor Reznov) and a Pvt. Jones. Is it just me or did someone else see these soldiers. I would try to get a picture but i'm not sure how.-- 12:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Meh, Pvt Jones could be randomly generated. 19:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Reznov is returning from World at War. We've known since the second trailer. /facepalm/. General Geers 01:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Missions According to the leaked achievements, this page is missing the two missions "Operation 40" and "Vorkuta", which appear after the mission "Victor Charlie". On top of that, part of the trivia on the mission "Numbers" states that according to the list of achievements one of the main characters dies, but if you carefully look at the name of the achievements, the mission entitled "Operation 40" which takes place in cuba, has another achievement that is accomplished on that level entitled Sacrifice: which states" ensure your squad safely leaves Cuba". Since it is named Sacrifice, it is implied that one of the main character dies or is caught on this mission instead of the mission entitled "Numbers". Unfortunately, I am not really sure who dies on the mission since, both Hudson and Mason are playable characters in the following missions, as well as the fact that Woods also appears later on. Commie Zombies (Nazi Zombies) I found this gameplay. At 5:30 you can see the MP40 and at 7:12 the ithaca shotgun. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnaWnyAZ2ks Hustling Jedi 06:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Hustling Jedi